1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines, particularly turbojet engines for military use, may incorporate augmentors (afterburners) for increasing thrust. The use of augmentors tends to increase stresses on various components, such as the components used to form the augmentors. For instance, these stresses can be manifest as thrust-induced and thermally-induced stresses.